sd_smashfandomcom-20200213-history
Duel of the Discords
Duel of the Discords was the 15th and final season of SD Smash's phase 4 based on the SD Vs. TSS crew battle. SD was continuing with their expansion of territory, and with r/ out of the way, there wasn't any trouble to be had... or so they thought. The Kingdom of TSS; a semi-ally of SD, was located in the southern desert of the discord regions. They were a potential worry, since TSS would most likely not give up their territory, even if it was for SD. Nocturnal and his ambassadors went to TSS and explained the situation, C- was worried about the potential hostility between the two kingdoms thanks to this dilemma since another war was the last thing either of them wanted, and so Noct and C- discussed endlessely about how they would approach this, that's when C- had the idea of a duel: Both sides would sent their best warriors into the arena, and have a tag-team type duel that would decide the fate of both kingdoms. If SD wins, they claim all territory around and beyond TSS, cornering them into a poltical surrender. And if TSS wins, they would claim the whole southern region for themselves. Noct was hesitant at first, but he eventually agreed to the proposal, and so both teams started preparing. Noct informed Comic Vito, and Vito carried over the message to the Tournament Organizers's and the discussion started. Vito gathered around the table with all the TO's which included WizardGeno, Ale and -N- and started discussing the strategy of how to defeat TSS. Geno and Ale gave a list of people they thought would be a good fit for the crew battle, and so Vito went and asked these people which included Avon, Wyterra, ZoomZike and MAGA. None of them were available however, which was a huge blow to SD Smash as a whole since they were arguably SD's best fighters, so they had to work with what they had. Ale witnessed the TSS civil war between the "NA" and "EU" people earlier, so he had an idea on how they fought. They eventually settled with a crew that consisted of Panda, Vito, Rico Milk, Neera, coco, soul, z00m, Jojomcjoe and Wizardgeno. Both Kingdom's and their teams approached the arena, Krispy was the commentator and had officially announced the SD Vs. TSS crew battle. Panda and Bip were the first ones out, Panda charged at Bip with a fish tank of all things and got first blood, Bip used sorcery to try and defeat Panda, but in the end Panda's unique 2D shape was too much for Bip to handle. TSS then sent out someone they reffered to as "This Guy". Panda once again tried to charge him with the fish tank, but This Guy quickly countered it with his fiery fists, and finished him off with his back kick. SD then sent out their next fighter, which was Comic Vito. SD was confident that their Co-owner would win it without any problems, but Vito's weight proved to be a huge disadvantage for him, as This Guy beat Vito while barely taking a scratch. SD was starting to panic, and so they sent out Rico with his 3 monsters that he commanded. "This guy" goes on to beat Squirtle with his deadly axe kicks, while at the same time taking care of Ivysaur with his shot puts. SD was in big trouble now, and for Rico to continue he had to rely on his fire dragon called "Charizard". Charizard was not looking very good nearing the end of the battle, but Charizard airdodged and whipped This Guy with his tail, which made This Guy fly into oblivion. SD and TSS now had an equal amount of fighters available, but Ivysaur and Charizard were too injured for battle, and so only Squirtle could fight. Switcheroo was now the next challenger from TSS, Rico's Squirtle charged at him, but before Squrtle manages to do anything, he is launched upwards into the sky, and then finished off with a C4, TSS was now in the lead once again. Milk entered the arena with a lot of energy, Switcheroo tried to bombard Milk with his explosives, but Milk's high speed and energy was too much for him, Switcheroo got confused and ended up blowing up himself, giving Milk the victory. Milk did not have much time to celebrate before getting kicked in the face and knocked out on the ground by Fox. Next out for SD was Neera, once again back with his eggshell armor. Fox and Neera fought bravely until Neera finally won the battle. EpicCheif took a deep breath before heading into battle against Neera, but alas he could not defeat Neera. TSS was now extremely worried, being down one full man, so they sent out their finest android warrior "¿who?". Neera entered the fight with confidence, but was quickly beaten by the metallic fighter. SD knew they had to fight fire with fire, so they sent out their own android fighter, Cocodrile. ¿who? and Coco had an extremely even battle, and nobody could tell who was winning, since they were both made of metal. After a parry by ¿who?, he was able to land a robot shoryuken on Coco, leaving him in pieces. ¿who? was still going strong, and SD was pondering on who to send out. That's when Soulseer, the retired veteran asked if he could enter the ring, SD didn't even have time to contest it before Soul stepped into the arena. Soul quickly whipped out his Persona and launched ¿who? into the abyss. SD was once again even on fighters. Pyro has finished preparing his gadgets, and was ready for battle against Soulseer. Even with Soul's personas, Pyro's tools was too much for him to handle, and Pyro emerged victiorious. SD now choose to send out Z00m, since he was allegedly one of their best available fighters, and would easily be able to sweep an injured Pyro off the arena. Z00m entered the arena with extremely high confidence, he even trash talked both the SD team and TSS, calling them "weak" while claiming he was going to win it easily. Z00m managed to beat Pyro and TSS decided to send out TheSiike, their other gadget-realiant fighter. Zoom once again entered the ring with high confidence, but this proved to be his downfall however. Z00m fought Siike with a smug look on his face, even while getting hit by all his gadgets over and over. Eventually it was too much for him to handle, and he fell to the ground defeated. With SD's best fighters being defeated already, and TSS's best fighters still to enter the ring, SD was in panic. Nocturnal was initially going to play as the penultimate fighter in the ring, but couldn't make it, and so it was up to JojoMcjoe to fight in his place. Jojo was extremely nervous, but entered the ring with his big body and hammer. His weight proved to be useful when landing hard blows, and managed to beat TheSiike, despite suffering great damage in the battle. It was now time for the penultimate fighter on TSS's side, Leon; who also had the power of personas. Jojo knew he didn't have much of a chance, but managed to deal a fair amount of damage to Leon before getting defeated. SD was now left with their last fighter: Wizardgeno. He now had to defeat an injured Leon, and the King of TSS himself: 'C-'. WizardGeno was not afraid of Leon's personas, and after a valiant battle with Leon, he managed to defeat him with just a couple of bruises. It was now time for the final battle: C- Vs. Wizardgeno. Krispy announced the final 2 contestants, the choir started singing, and so the finalists slowly approached eachother in the arena... ready for battle. C- brought out his grenades, and started throwing them towards WizardGeno. But thanks to his big body, he only suffered minor damage from his explosives, WizardGeno started spinning intensely to try and knock out C-, but all the explosives surrounding WizardGeno distracted him, and that's when C- made a powerful uptilt kick on WizardGeno, which almost knocked him out. Geno once again tried approaching C- by grabbing him, but the explosives kept hitting him. Geno was pissed off, and grabbed one of the grenades and threw it back at C- before approaching and grabbing him. Geno was preparing for a super strong slam attack, he grabbed C- by his body, jumped up and started flying down towards the ground, Geno's body started turning red, like a hot asteroid falling towards earth. As Geno finally slammed into the ground, the whole arena was destroyed by the massive explosive impact of Geno's attack. The audience stood up from all the debris not knowing the results of what happened at the end of the match, but saw a figure emerging from the middle of the arena, standing proud and victorious... it was C-. He had survived the attack, and Geno along with all of the SD fighters were defeated. TSS were victorious. Despite SD being so close in the end, C-'s men were the undisputed champions, and now controlled the southern regions of Smash. C- and Nocturnal shaked hands, but C- had a new idea: becoming fully fledged allies that would help eachother in the expansion of both Kingdoms. Nocturnal accepted this idea, and thus SD and TSS were now aligned, and both kingdoms continued to prosper in this now peaceful era. Category:Lore